


Your Body Holds an Ocean

by HolleringHawk65



Series: JayDick Week 2016 [5]
Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick is 22/23, Jason is 19, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cue Jason's self loathing and Dick just wanting to love him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body Holds an Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Part 2: Remixed  
> Or, at least that's what it feels like  
> Sorry, I had a test this morning and cleaned my room for like 3 hours or something like that haha

Jason woke up in a tangle of limbs and blankets. For a second, the strange setting -- cream walls, sunlight filtering in like it was a movie, soft soft sheets, and another person -- threw him completely off. Then, he remembered that he was playing little spoon to Dick’s big spoon for the first time in four years and-

He couldn’t get the smile off of his face.

\---

When Dick woke up, he was more than happy to find that Jason was still in his arms. He had thought that, maybe, Jason would’ve left in the middle of the night, to avoid any possible confrontation.

But, he was there, so Dick just held him tighter and nuzzled his neck. Jason shifted slightly, stretching out his neck as nuzzles turned to soft kisses. “’Morning, Dickie.”

“Good morning, Jaybird,” he whispered. Jason sat up, stretching his arms above his head, before standing up. Everything about him would have screamed _danger!_ to anyone else, with all of his numerous scars and the way he walked as if he was a stalking lion.

But, Dick was Dick, and he was just immensely glad that Jason was back to him.

“Do you want breakfast?” Dick asked, watching as Jason looked around his room, picked up a picture of Dick with Tim, Cassandra, Stephanie, Babs, and a begrudging Damian.

Jason looks over at him, setting the picture down gently. “I should go.”

“Do you have somewhere pressing to be?”

“Away from here,” Jason blurted out, his eyes going wide as he did. “Not that- I mean- _Dick_.” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t fit in with the rest of you.”

Dick knows better than to laugh, so he just gets up and takes Jason’s hands into his own. He wonders if the other remembers when he had done this before, when Dick had found his private stash and Jason had ended up admitting he used to sell himself. “You’re family, Jaybird. That’s all they care about.”

“Bruce hates me.”

Dick just tugged Jason into a hug. “God, Jason, he loves you so damn much. I can’t tell the number of hours he’s spent looking for you.” He pulled away, looked into Jason’s eyes, still needing to remind himself that this was _real_ , and that he wasn’t in another hopeless dream. “And, as for the rest of the family, they would welcome you with open arms if you come in with them, or even if you didn’t.”

Jason smiled. “You think?”

Dick nodded before leaning up to give him a kiss on a cheek. “I know. Now, why don’t we go to a diner? I’d like to avoid giving you salmonella, if at all possible.”

Jason smiled, Dick fell a little further in love, and they kissed again.

“Whatever you want to do, I’m willing to at least try.”

And Dick believed him.


End file.
